Rachel's Baby
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: what if in season two when Rachel cheats on Finn with Puck, her and Puck go all the way. What if she's pregnant and doesn't know if the baby is Finn's or Puck's. What will she do, she loves Finn But she broke it off with finn and now he's with santana but likes quinn will she try to win him back, but how. (BTW this is NOT Fincher, I don't know why it's showing up in the Fincher tag
1. Chapter 1- Leaving Finn

**this is another of my what if stories. okay so this story is set in season two episode nine when rachel is talkng to finn about making out with puck this is my version of the conversation and some other things. they are together in this scene. oh and lauren was never in this she never met puck, it was rachel that saved him.**

rachel's pov

i pull Finn into an empty classroom.

"finn i love you i really do and the time we've spent together as friends and as more than friends has been the best in the whole entire world and i love you so much" i start

"are you breaking up with me" he yells suddenly and i flinch but don't disagree "why"

"i am a terrible person, i am a bitch, i am self centred, and i am a slut and i don't deserve you" i tell him

"yeah you can be cruel sometimes but everyone has flaws and i love your flaws cause they prove you're human" he says smiling

"no finn" i say loudly "we are done bye" i leave him standing there shocked and tears fall freely down my face as i run to my car and drive as fast as legally allowed back to my place.

i have a tissue box next to me, empty tissue boxes everywhere, used tissues on my bed and i am cradling a tub of ben and jerry's ice cream, there are heaps of empty ben a jerry ice cream tubs strewn across my room.

i start packing all finns things and all the things finn got me in a box, my favourite perfume which he bought me drops and the smell fills my room.

my stomach churns and i run to my bathroom puking up everything i have eaten all day. i then just lie on the cold tiled floor and weep.

i weep until my dad's find me and they take me to my room where i am laid in bed and i cry and cry and cry, the comforting warmth of my covers aren't that comforting.

i wish i could just find a nice deep hole, crawl into it and die.

...

i walk into the choir room the next day and sit at the back by myself. i look at other seats and see brittany and artie together, sam and Quinn together, santana and finn. wait santana and finn.

santana smirks at me and i glare at both her and finn.

mike and tina walk in together and sit next to each other.

mercedes soon enters and sits next to me.

"welcome to the single club" she says and i smile glumly

"yay" i say sarcastically.

Mr Schue walks in and starts droning on and on about something or other and then starts writing on the board.

Puck walks in and sits next to me.

"what are you doing" i hiss at him

"sitting next to you" he whispers

"why"

"because we had you know what"

"shutup i already feel guilty enough about it" i growl

"man that was almost as sexy as the growls you made when-"

i cut him short by stalking out of the room yelling "shutup puckerman"

I'm walking down the hall when my stomach starts churning i run to the girls bathroom and barely make it into a stall when the contents of my breakfast come up.

i hear a door open and close and a soft voice calling

"rachel, rachel"

i groan in response as more of my breakfast makes a reappearance, i feel my hair being held up as i continue puking, it eventually stops when i run out of food in my stomach but i continue gagging for a few minutes.

i wipe my face with my sleeve and look up into Quinn's face.

"just had a bad breakfast" i say

"thats what i kept telling myself when i was-" she starts but i cut her off

"don't say it" i whisper

"pregnant" she finishes and i groan in frustration

"have you taken a test yet" she asks

"no an i am not going to because i am not pregnant" i say

"okay okay" she says "keep denying this huge thing that is very possible"

i just stare at her blankly

"when was the last tine you were active" she asks

"two weeks ago and three weeks ago" i answer

"okay so it could be from the three weeks ago, when did you start puking" she muses

"a day or two ago" i say

"well then that makes it the two weeks ago, or though the three weeks ago is still a possibility" she tells me "although it doesn't matter which week"

"yes it does, they were two different people" i say

"wow bitch stop right there you cheated on your man and here i thought you were a goody two shoes" someone says that is not Quinn

"yeah what she said" someone else says and i stand up and walk out to see Brittany and Santana standing there smirking

"we were just going to the pharmacy to get pregnancy tests and then going for food wanna join" Quinn asks them which they slowly agree to.

when we pull up outside the pharmacy i freak out

"this is a small town gossip spreads fast i don't wanna be seen in there" i say

"don't worry i'll go" quinn says

"no they'll think your a huge slut thats pregnant again" i argue

"i'll go" brittany says

"hun do you even know what we are doing" santana asks

"making out with the cashier again" she answers

"ugh i'll go" santana says before i can object she says "don't worry i'm buying them every other week s'all good" then she leaves the car to get some tests

great i may be pregnant, and it could be with my ex or my revenge one night stand.

oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2- My baby

**Wow, so sorry guys, i know it's been forever but I lost my inspiration for this story, but I am back I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**...**

Rachel's POV

I sit on the toilet looking at the stick in my hands, waiting for the result.

I hear banging on the toilet stall door.

"The five minutes is up Rachel" Quinn says from the other side.

I let out a deep breath and look at the results, a little pink plus sign is shown.

Tears leak from my eyes as I throw that test and the other four in the bin.

I open the stall door and walk to the sink to wash my face.

"well?" Quinn asks

I nod my head "positive" is sob "all five of them"

Her arms wrap around me and I sob into her shoulder.

"I'm here, I can help" she murmurs.

I sniffle and then slowly nod my head, she pulls away but keeps her hands on my shoulders.

"I've been through this with no help from anyone who knew what they were doing, but you have me to help you, it won't be fine but it will be okay" Quinn tells me smiling "come on, I told San and Britt to meet us at the food court"

I wash my face once more and then follow her to the food court. I can't believe this is happening to me, all my plans, I can't do this. All my dreams, all my hopes and now that I'm pregnant none of those can happen.

...

I walk into glee club and see everyone singing a Christmas carol while putting up a tree.

Although it's the whole group most of them are with their significant other, I see Santana and Finn. Santana offered to drop him but if his focus isn't on me hopefully he won't notice I'm pregnant.

I've considered abortion, as much as I hate the idea of ending a life before it's truly begun I also cant bear the thought of giving my baby to another and there is no way I can be a mum, I'm barely seventeen.

I look over and see puck putting presents under the tree, singing along.

I go and sit at the back of the room and watch everyone celebrate.

Mr Schue comes in but I can't hear what he's saying because the bloods pounding in my ears as i try and hold my breakfast in.

Quinn says something to everyone and then grabs my arm and drags me to the bathroom.

As soon as we arrive I puke all my breakfast up.

I rinse my mouth out and look at Quinn.

"I knew that look, you were trying so hard not to puke" she tells me "I told them that I left decorations in your car, I said that my car broke down and because we live near each other you gave me a lift, they bought it"

"Thankyou so much" I tell her and she smiles

"don't thank me yet" she grins "look what I got you" she pulls out a jar of prenatal vitamins

"Thanks but I won't be needing them" I smile

"oh did you already get some?" she asks

"no, but I've booked an appointment to get an abortion" I tell her quietly

"No, no way, you can't do that" she yells

"what?"

"please, this afternoon come with me and I'll show you the mistake that you are making" she begs

I nod my head and she beams.

...

"Rachel Berry" a doctor calls

I follow him to a room, Quinn by my side.

I lie down and lift my sweater, he puts some cold gel on my stomach and gets the machine ready.

I grab Quinns hand and she squeezes in reassurance.

I look at the screen and see a blob, a baby, my baby.

I feel tears leak from my eyes and I let them fall, no way can I end my babies life, as if reading my mind Quinn looks at me and smiles, there are tears in her eyes.

"That's your own little miracle, your taste of heaven, your touch of perfection and that little baby needs you" She smiles a watery smile which I return.

"thankyou"


	3. Chapter 3- Puck

I rub my stomach and lie lower in my hot bath. The bubbles are almost all gone now but I don't want to get out, I just want to lie here forever. I hear tapping on my bathroom door.

"B, it's almost time for school" Quinn's voice calls through the door

I don't wanna go" I groan

"I know but you have to, Mr Schue said todays glee meeting is very important, you're doing a duet remember, have you even been practising it?" Quinn ends with the question I've been dreading

"Not really" I sigh before emptying the bath and drying off

I pull on a black dress with little pink bows and put on a pink headband and then do some light makeup, I throw open my bathroom door "Ready" I call out and swing my bag up onto my shoulder.

Quinn hops into my car and drives us to school. I quickly hop out and head to my locker hoping to avoid what I know is coming "Sup Berry" a very familiar voice calls and I groan

"Puckerman" I suppress the urge to run

"Thought we were meant to be practising our duet" he says standing toe to toe with me

"I've been busy" I say curtly

"Doing what?" he looks annoyed

"I don't see why that matters to you" I tell him and he glares at me

"Why are you acting so cold?" is it just me or does he look hurt

"I don't know what you mean" I say stiffly

"You know damn well what I mean" he says angrily

"No, I don't, now if you don't mind I have some important things to do" I whisper hotly and start to walk away from him, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back

"Yeah, well I do mind, I'm trying to talk to you" he's pissed

I rip my wrist from his grasp and run away from him "Morning Rachel, is Puck ready for the duet?" Mr Schue stops me

"About that Mr Schue.." I start

"Oh look at the time, sorry Rachel, got to get ready for Spanish" then he's gone

I head to my locker and put my bag away and grab my books for my first classes.

...

The end of the day comes too soon and I reluctantly head to glee with Quinn, Santana and Brittany behind me making sure I don't run for it, even though that's all I want to do. We head into the class and I go and sit at the back with Quinn. I plaster a large grin on my face, I'm so glad I take those acting classes. Mr Schue walks in and is followed by Coach Beiste and the football team.

They all grumpily sit to one side of the room.

"Coach Beiste and I thought it would be a good idea to have the football team and the glee club perform at halftime this Friday" Mr Schue says

"Why aren't the cheerleader?" I ask Quinn

"Coach Sylvester is making us chose glee or cheerios" Quinn whispers back

"What!, why didn't you tell me?" I whisper angrily

"I didn't want to worry you, stress is bad for the baby" Quinn answers

"Look, I can't have you keeping secrets, if something happens I want to know" I tell her

"I promise" Quinn looks straight into my eyes

"Okay, to show you that football and glee can work together I have Puck and Rachel" Mr Schue claps his hands and others join him

I plaster a massive grin onto my face and head out to the front with Puck. We start performing 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. After we finish the song I smile at the two groups and then rush out feeling dizzy and nauseous.

I run into the nearest bathroom and collapse by a toilet, the smell makes me feel worse and I puke into the toilet. I feel my hair get lifted up and circles are rubbed onto my back. Once I'm done I stand up and turn around, there standing behind me is Sam.

I rush to the sink and wash my face and dry it before turning back to Sam.

"Did you follow me in here?" I ask

"What? no I needed to pee and I saw you gasping" he answers

"Why would you pee in the girls bathroom?" my question is answered when I glance around, by running into the nearest bathroom I ran into the boys "Oh, so that's why it smelt so bad"

"Hey!" he gasps indignantly "Nah you're right it does smell bad"

I Laugh and he smiles "Oh, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are looking for you" he says

"Right thanks, for everything" I rush out of the bathroom hoping to avoid awkward questions

I go looking for the girls but instead run into Puck, great

"There you are Rachel" he says "We've all been looking for you" he puts his hands on my shoulders "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just have a flu" I sniffle to make it more real

He looks art me with disbelief written on his face, he brushes some hair behind my ear "Look, I was hoping we could talk"

"I'm sorry but I have to go and find Quinn" I say abruptly

"Yea, about that, since when have you been friends?" he questions

"A while" I answer and then run off with him yelling after me

"Rach wait please"

...

...

OKAY EVERYONE I FINALLY UPDATED, I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU WANT THE BABY DADDY TO BE AND WHO YOU WANT RACHEL TO END UP WITH. OH AND DO YOU WANT MEAN FINN OR SWEET FINN


	4. Chapter 4- Talking to Puck

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, school has been rough and I've just been so busy. But here it is.**

**...**

Rachel's POV

I glance at Quinn who is at a table in front of mine and is sitting next to Sam, I'm next to some boy named Brett who is half asleep. I throw a paper ball with a note inside at Quinn who quickly opens it, reads it, writes something down and throws it back.

I open it and read the note.

_Are you choosing cheerios or glee? -Rach_

_What do you think I should do?-Q_

I scribble down a reply _List the pros and cons of each -Rach_ I then chuck it at her and she nods her head at me before looking towards the front so as to not raise suspicion.

...

"You see cheerios is fun, keeps me popular which makes me safe and is what I've always know but it's exhausting both emotionally and physically and Sue is abusive and the other cheerios still call me muma and milf. Glee is warm, inviting, filled with lovely people that are my friends, lets me express myself and Mr Schue is pretty cool but it makes me a loser and a target," Quinn states as we walk to our lockers.

"Well it sounds to me like glee has more pros than cheerios and less cons too," I say "this is your decision Q, you choose whatever you want to do."

She nods her head and we part ways so that she can gather her things and I can continue on to my locker. Once I arrive I see Puck waiting for me and I turn to leave.

"You should hear him out," a voice says to my left.

I turn to see Brittany "What?" I question.

"Puck, you should give Puck a chance, he may be the dad and he cares about you, in a weird Puck way he cares. He didn't get to be there for Beth" Brittany tells me and then disappears into the crowd.

I take a deep breath and head to Puck. "Hello," I say to him and enter the combination.

"Rachel, I really need to talk to you," he pleads.

"Then talk," I look up to him and see his shocked face.

"Really?" he asks and I nod "Maybe somewhere a bit more private."

"Meet me at my place after glee, okay?" I tell him and he nods smiling.

I grab my books, close and lock my locker and then head to my next class.

...

I sigh and sink down onto the couch, it was a rough glee practise, all the footballers kept arguing and grumbling, but they did eventually cooperate and I noticed that some of them enjoyed it.

I jump of the couch when I hear the doorbell, I race to the front door and pull it open.

"Hey Puck, my dads are on a cruise so the house is empty and we can talk," I put emphasis on talk so he knows that's all we'll be doing "do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll have whatever," he nods and follows me into the kitchen where I pour us both some V8 juice and grab a plate which i put celery and carrot sticks on as well as a glob of peanut butter. I set it all down at the counter and get up on the stool. Puck sits next to me.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I ask even though it's obvious.

"We slept together and when I woke up you were gone, then you ignored me for weeks afterwards when I have no clue what I did wrong," Puck answers.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was me, I cheated on Finn-your best friend- with you and I couldn't look at you because it would mean I had to face what I did," I tell him.

"I get that you're guilty about cheating on him but that's not all of it, there's something else you're not telling me and I want to know what it is," Puck looks at me.

I sigh "I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"And I'm the dad," he states.

"NO, I don't know, I slept with you and Finn within like a week of each other, it could be either of you. I'm not taking away any of your rights, you can come to ultrasounds and buy teddies and rub my belly and help choose a name but I don't think we should see each other romantically," I tell him "especially because Finn has all these rights too."

Puck looks angry and sad "Well thanks for letting me be a dad, even if I would like more, I'm gonna be there, I won't be like my dad, I'll be a good dad," he promises.

"I believe you," I smile.

"Who else know?" he asks.

"Just me, you, Quinn, Santana and Brittany," I reply "I need to tell Finn and my dads before I start showing." He nods.

"Want me to be there?" he asks and I smile thankfully.

"That's sweet of you to offer but I don't think that'll be wise."

We smile at each other and then finish the snack I laid out.

...

"Quinn, come on, you can tell me," I rub soothing circles on her back.

"I kissed Finn, after he convinced the footballers and Santana and Brittany and I to come back I was reminded of what I loved about him and I kissed him," she sobs. "Now I've cheated twice," she sobs and I pull her closer.

"Hey, hey, hey, shush now. Look Quinn, yes you cheated on Finn with Puck and now you've cheated on Sam with Finn but don't you see the connection," she shakes her head "Puck made you feel special and wanted, Finn made you feel the same, that's all you wanted. Do you know what I think, I think you need to stop dating and take time to be with yourself and to learn to love and want yourself."

"You really think I should do that?" she asks with a tear stained face staring at me.

"Yes," I reply "I really do."

/

**Guys quick question, what should happen with her dads? here are options:**

**-she tells her dads and they accept and help her**

**-she tells her dads and they kick her out and she goes to live with Quinn**

**-or puck**

**-or Finn**

**-or Sam**

**-Or Santana**

**-or Brittany**

**Please answer, don't forget to vote an endgame**


	5. Authors note

**Hello everyone, this is just a quick authors note. **

**Does anyone know if I can edit a chapter once it has been posted and deleted from the doc manager and if so how?**

**Also after much time and consideration I have decided to either do Alexa's idea which is for Rachel's dads to be angry but supportive but she goes to live with Puck whenever they leave (maybe Quinn too) or SillySinead666's ideas which is for her dads to kick her out and she moves in with Quinn.**

**Cast your votes.**

**I have decided what endgame it will be (again I can not stress enough that this isn't Fincher) but I won't tell you, I'll let you find out.**


	6. Chapter 6- Finn's blow up

**Hey guys, me again with the next chapter of Rachel's baby (I changed the name, if you can think of a better one then please do tell me) **

**...**

"I just had a word with Sam, he agrees it would be best if I learnt to love and accept myself and to be able to be happy without a man," Quinn pops a chip into her mouth.

"That's great Q," Brittany smiles from a pile of cushions on the floor.

"Yeah, we're happy for you," Santana smiles, her head resting in Brittany's lap.

I give Quinn's hand a reassuring squeeze from next to her on the bed.

"We should have a girls day, I promised I would learn to live without a boyfriend, I never said anything about shoes," Quinn suggests.

"Okay, I do need to buy Lord Tubbington and toy because I lost his," Brittany agrees.

"Yeah, I need new jeans, all the Cheerios training and glee club dancing has made me loose weight," Santana sits up.

"Lucky, while you get the perfect body I'm turning into a whale," I sigh and everyone laughs "I guess I could get some maternity clothes and vitamins."

The others all cheer and we grab our bags and jackets and head outside. I get into Quinn's car and Brittany and Santana head to Santana's car.

...

We all enter the shopping centre "Where to first?" I ask.

"We'll go to the pet shop first because it's closest, then jeanswest for Santana's new pants, then any other clothes shop because now that we aren't Cheerios we can wear whatever we want and we need to look good, then to maternity clothes shops, then to the chemist then to toys-R-us cause I want to buy baby berry some gifts and be the best aunt ever," Quinn says grinning.

"No way, Aunty S is gonna be the best aunt," Santana argues.

"I think I'll be the best aunty," Brittany disagrees.

"Guys, guys, guys, you will all be equally great aunts Cal down," I intervene "now come one, lets get to the pet shop."

...

After loading up on cats toys, new jeans and awesome new outfits we decide to head to the food court and get lunch.

After that we head to shops for maternity wear.

...

"Can we go now?" I ask.

"No, you don't have enough clothes yet," Quinn shoves more clothes at me.

"But I'm not even showing yet," I argue.

"But you will be, soon, trust me the time flies when you're pregnant," Quinn shoves me into the changing room.

"But I'm tired and my back hurts and sometimes I wonder if I'm even pregnant," I groan.

"Those things are all normal in your eighth week," Quinn reassures me "now go try those clothes on."

...

Quinn eventually decides I have enough new maternity clothes and we head to the chemist for my vitamins. We then meet up with Santana and Brittany at Toys-R-us.

"Please don't go crazy," I beg the three girls "limit yourselves to like one teddy."

"Yeah, yeah," Santana rolls her eyes and then they run off.

...

Brittany soon returns with two bags of stuffed cats, cat rattles and onsies with cats. Then Quinn arrives with teddy bears, toy puppies, colourful rattles and a star mobile. Then Santana arrives with blankets, clothes, rattles, teething rings, a do it yourself mobile, stuffed animals, beanie bears, socks and beanies.

"I didn't even know Toys-R-us did clothes and blankets," I admit.

"They don't, we all went to the one stop baby shop," Santana admits with a shrug and I glare.

"What happened to the one toy limit?" I put my hands on my hips and the girls all shrug.

...

Once I get home I put all the things for the baby in my large cupboard and look at all the new clothes. I have 30 new shirts, 40 new pairs of pants, 28 new dresses and 10 new shoes. I grab a few boxes and put all my small/tight shirts and dresses inside them, all my skirts and jeans and shorts go to. I then hang up all my new clothes.

I head downstairs and pour a cup of lite milk and grab some leftover fish to heat up. I make a quick salad to go with the fish and then sit at the table for my early dinner.

After that I take a long, long bath and then head to bed.

...

I wake up to the loud pounding at the front door downstairs. I quickly comb my hair and pull on a dressing gown before opening it.

"Hey Finn, come in and make yourself at home," I invite him inside "I'm going to quickly get dressed."

I head upstairs and pull on some sweat pants and baggy sweater before pulling my hair into a ponytail and heading back downstairs. "Would you like anything to eat? I was just going to make breakfast," I ask and he nods.

I cut up some fruit and put it into two bowls and then put some yoghurt with it, I also pour us some lite milk.

"I'm still confused as to why you invited me here," Finn says halfway through the meal.

"We really need to talk," I state slowly, "the reason I broke up with you was because I slept with Puck, before you get mad," I say as a passed look forms on his face "I'm pregnant and I don't know who the dad is."

He stands up so fast the chair falls over "Of course you slept with him, you're a slut and a bitch. The little freak in you is as much a freak as you and puck, it's your little brat so don't you dare try and trick me into taking responsibility!" he yells.

"Don't your dare talk about my baby like that!" I yell "I'm glad you don't want to be a part of our lives, you're a jerk, get out of my house and never come back!" I seethe as he stomps out.

I breathe deeply and try to quell my anger. It eventually gives way for gut wrenching sadness that knocks me to my knees and causes my body to feel hollow and empty.

...

My phone buzzes with a text and I fumble for it.

_Rach, you coming to school?-Q_

_Never-Rach_

_Why the hell not?-Snixx _

_I just want to curl up in my bed and never leave-Rach_

_What happened B?-Britts_

_I tried telling Finn about the baby on Sunday and he went nuts-Rach_

_That's it, ima kill that scumbag-Snixx_

_No, San, don't, baby berry doesn't want aunty snixx in jail-Rach_

_Fine, I'll try to control myself-Snixx_

_Thanks-Rach_

_Get my homework for me?-Rach_

_Of course Rach-Q_

_I'll see you this afternoon?-Britts_

_Yeah-Rach_

_Bye Bye Berry, text you later-Snixx_

_Bye guys-Rach_

_..._

I hear buzz after buzz from my phone and I eventually relent and look at all the messages. I have twenty from Quinn, thirteen from Santana, nine from Brittany and five from Puck.

_Rach, where are you, you haven't been at school-Q_

_Are you okay Reach?-Q_

_Rach, you there?-Q_

_Rach answer me-Q_

_RACHEL-Q_

_Rachel please, I'm freaking out-Q_

_Rach, everyone is worried about you-Q_

_Britt is crying-Q_

_Mr Schue wants to know where you are-Q_

_Puck is threatening to kill everybody-Q_

_Puck is really going nuts-Q_

_Rach?-Q_

_Berry, this is Puck, where are you? What's up? Are you okay?-Q_

_Berry answer me-Q_

_Berry?-Q_

_Come on Berry, I'm really worried-Q_

_Rach it's me Quinn again-Q_

_Are you alright-Q_

_Is the baby alright-Q_

_I'm coming over-Q_

_._

I click on Santana's messages.

_Berry?-Snixx_

_You haven't been at school in a while-Snixx_

_You okay Berry?-Snixx_

_The others are really worried Berry-Snixx_

_Like really worried-Snixx_

_Quinn is non stop checking her phone-Snixx_

_Brittany keeps crying-Snixx_

_Berry-Snixx_

_Okay, come on, game over, you win, now stop ignoring us-Snixx_

_Is this still about Finn?-Snixx_

_Berry?-Snixx_

_Okay now I'm worried-Snixx_

_That's it, I'm coming over-Snixx_

_._

I click on Brittany's messages.

_B?-Britts_

_B? I'm really worried-Britts_

_Are you okay-Britts_

_Please answer me-Britts_

_Please B-Britts_

_We're all very worried-Britts_

_B?-Britts _

_I need you to tell me you're okay-Britts_

_I'm coming to your place-Britts_

_._

Lastly I click on Puck's.

_Berry?-Puckasaurus _

I scoff at his name

_Berry please text me or anyone that you're okay-Puckasaurus_

_I need to know that you're okay-Puckasaurus_

_I need to know that the baby's okay-Puckasaurus _

_You know what, forget it, I'm coming over-Puckasaurus_

_._

I quickly send a text to all of them.

_Guys don't worry about me, I'm fine-Rach_

_You don't need to come over-Rach_

.

About five minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and I send them another text.

_Let yourself in, I'm not leaving my bed-Rach_


End file.
